Outcast
by Slytherwitch
Summary: Andromeda Tonks was many things, but all of them started, when she started to become an Outcast.


**Diaclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

So, here is the thing. I never wanted to be an outcast. I never wanted to leave my family. I never wanted to disappoint anyone. But I saw him, and I knew I had to do whatever it took for him to notice me.

Edward Romulus Tonks was different. He wasn't ruggedly handsome, nor was he insanely rich, and he certainly wasn't a pureblood. On the contrary, he was an adorable, muggleborn who has no wizarding fortune. My family would have hated him.

And yet, he was perfect in a way that his flaws aren't important and every mistake should be cherished.

It was a strange feeling that I felt when I saw him. He's a Hufflepuff. He is also a prefect none of the less. I was in Potions when the feeling hit me suddenly. Everything stopped and my heart was pounding. He was late and apologized to Professor Slughorn. As so was the only person without a partner, Professor Slughorn paired us together.

Now, my mother would have through a fit if I was working with a muggleborn or as she was call him, "A Mudblood". I however, couldn't object; due to the fact I was feeling my heart attempt to escape my body.

We held a conversation. He was great at potions. I however, was useless at them. Mostly everyone in our family is. It's just a subject none of us seemed to grasp.

He was funny and outgoing and I kept looking forward to each and every one of our classes.

Narcissa, my sister, knew something was up. She may have only been a second year, but she was intelligent. She knew when something wasn't right.

She saw me less and less in the common room; rather, I was trying to find Ted Tonks everywhere on the castle. I think I developed an obsession. Though, I kept myself composed and I tried to cover my tracks. I passed off each visit in the hallway as accidental. I felt like a giggly little muggle girl whenever I saw him. So I asked him out.

Our first date wasn't smooth in the slightest. We went to a smaller restaurant inside Hogsmeade. I put a lot on time into my appearance and I was doing anything I could to make sure everything went smoothly. I told my friends to lie about my whereabouts to anyone who asked. I grabbed my textbook in case I needed to pass this off as studying. And I placed the reservation under Ted's name.

For the first five minutes, everything was great. It looked like everything would have been great. Until my aunt showed up.

Now Walburga is terrible. She has immense power as the Black Matriarch, she is viciously pretty which intimidates many people, and is quite wealthy which she uses to pay off people. I absolutely hate her guts.

She must've found out about our date through because she squeezed into the booth with me.

She flagged down the waiter and order herself food too. She stayed with us the entire time we are and it was awkward. I was uncomfortably attempting to assure her that we were only studying. Ted was trying not to piss her off. Walburga was subtly saying pureblood propaganda. Everything was just really tense.

And then she threatened both of us.

I didn't care. I saw how irritated and disgusted Ted was at the words I grew up with. I decided that I wasn't going to be like that. I didn't want to be like that. But I also didn't want to be an outcast.

When Winter Holidays came around, Aunt Walburga requested me, and the entire Black family to come home. Narcissa was pissed. She was supposed to stay at the castle.

I was scared. I knew she did this because of Ted.

She hosted a dinner with the Rosier Family, which only has the Patriarch and one Heir. She announced my betrothal, not to the heir, but to the Patriarch.

I was fuming on the inside. On the outside, I was smiling. I knew to keep a face.

I returned to Hogwarts, but I didn't return home. I had officially been a runaway. Immediately after Seventh Year, I married Ted. Soon after that, I had my daughter Nymphadora.

I guess you can say I was outcast. I certainly was put out of the Black Family and was casted off of the tree, but I like to think I am different. I am spectacular.

I am Andromeda Tonks.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Umm. Well you've made it to the end of Outcast. Congrats.**


End file.
